Caught in the Act
by Narukiba1223
Summary: Kiba goes to visit Naruto, and gets a welcome surprise when he arrives.


**Caught in the Act**

Warning - Yaoi, Language, etc.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or anything related, except maybe the plushie I have

Pairings - Narukiba/Kibanaru

Description - Kiba catches Naruto in the act .

It was a lazy day in Konoha. Not many missions had been assigned, and most of the ninja of the village were just enjoying their day off. Sakura and Hinata had gone shopping, and Shino and Sasuke were somewhere in the forest brooding, so the only two left were Kiba and Naruto.  
"I should go see Naruto," Kiba thought to himself. "I mean he's kind of irritating, but also funny, and kinda cute." Kiba wasn t open to anyone about the feelings he had for other guys, specifically the blonde one he was about to go see. He knew his team, and the village as a whole would be very accepting, but he just wasn t ready. So Kiba left his house and started on his way over to the fox-nin s apartment.  
As Kiba approached the house, he began to have second thoughts. "What if he says no? Should I have called first?" But he was already there, so he walked up to Naruto's door, knocked once, and then walked in. To his surprise, a stark naked Uzumaki lied there, looking at him with eyes of horror. His member fully erect, naruto sat there, one hand on his length, the other on his tight ass. The blonde was on full display for Kiba s eyes, and Kiba scanned over Naruto s rippling muscles, and his sexily trimmed body-hair. Kiba also noticed that he had a finger, in his ass. Kiba began having some, interesting ideas.  
"Kiba!" Naruto exclaimed, "what the hell are you doing?" He pulled a small blanket he had over his nude body, but it didn t do much to hide his massive cock. But as much as he was surprised and horrified, it kind of turned him on knowing that Kiba Inuzuka, the sexiest goddamn ninja alive just saw him naked. He had actually been attracted to Kiba for a lot of years now. Before Jiraiya took him to train, he had started to enjoy Kiba s company more, but while he was gone, a deep lust formed. He wasn t open about his feelings for other guys either, and was a little scared to know that his massive erection hadn't disappeared when Kiba came in.  
"Uh... Naruto... I..." Kiba was at a loss for words. He stumbled forward towards Naruto, but only succeeded in falling on top of him. That s when Kiba's member began to grow He felt Naruto s cock on his chest, and decided it was now or never. He looked up at Naruto, then stood up and kissed him, hard. He was overjoyed when Naruto began kissing back, and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Kiba grabbed the blanket off of his blonde counterpart, then grabbed onto his throbbing length, and began to stroke.  
"Nng.. Kiba, don t stop. It feels so good!" Naruto moaned, all of his fantasies coming true. He ripped Kiba's Jacket off and then pulled off his mesh shirt underneath, revealing Kiba's sexy 6-pack and defined pecs. His caramel coloured skin just complimented his flawless body, and made him look even more like a crazy hot sex machine.  
Kiba pulled Naruto s legs up and set each of the blondes feet on one of his shoulders. He then began grinding furiously into Naruto s firm bubble butt. Naruto watched Kiba's ass bounce as he did this, which only made him even more horny. he stuck his hands into Kiba's pants and after lubing it up with the lube he had used to jerk off with, he began to finger the brunette, first one finger, and soon he had 3 fingers slamming into the dog-nin. Kiba moaned so loud all of the village must have wondered what was going on in there.  
"Oh yeah Naruto finger me so hard! But I'll do more to you in a bit." Naruto ripped Kiba's pants off, which left him in nothing but his bright green briefs. Naruto flipped over, then began to kiss all down his body, making his way to Kiba's now hard member, which was holding the material of his underwear off of his body.  
Holy shit! Naruto exclaimed. How big are you? Naruto, being 8 and a half inches, wasn't self-conscious about his size, but Kiba was on a whole different level.  
10 inches. Kiba said with only a hint of a gloating tone. But I m sure you can take it all. As he said this, he pulled off his underwear, and shoved Naruto down onto his massive length. Naruto began bobbing up and down, as Kiba screamed in pleasure as his eyes glazed over with pure lust. Naruto was about 6 inches down when Kiba shoved his head down on the rest of it. Naruto choked, but soon became accustomed to it, and went back to bobbing.  
Hell yes Naruto! Keep going! I m almost ready! Kiba exclaimed. He thrusted up into Naruto s mouth, then pulled out entirely. He pulled the blonde up, and flipped him onto his back. He then licked his fingers and shoved them straight up Naruto s awaiting hole. Naruto screamed in pain, but that pain quickly became pleasure as screams turned into moans.  
Oh Kiba please just do it! Naruto moaned, pulling Kiba's finger out of his ass. He lifted his ass and smeared lube all over it, and his ass. Kiba consented and shoved himself in, all the way to the hilt. Naruto let out a long, pleasured moan, and Kiba began to fuck him relentlessly. They made out while Kiba smashed his massive cock deep into Naruto. With Naruto s legs above his head, it was easy for Kiba to hit that special spot. Naruto s eyes bugged out of his head, and he screamed, but this time in pleasure.  
Oh my god Kiba, do that every time! Naruto yelled, pushing himself further onto Kiba's member. Kiba began hammering Naruto even harder, and his balls slapped on Naruto s cheeks.  
Fuck, I m so close! Kiba exclaimed, and he grabbed Naruto s cock, and began rubbing it. He kept thrusting deep into Naruto s ass until he filled Naruto with his sweet sweet seed. Naruto then screamed and came all over Kiba s chest. The two teenage ninja rolled over, and began to cuddle on the couch. Naruto pecked Kiba on the lips and said;  
"We should do this again sometime." Naruto said as they lied on the couch together.  
"Yes, we definitely should."

 _I'm sorry if this sucked! It's my first ever fanfic! If you like, please do all the nice things, and if you don't please tell me what I can do better!_


End file.
